The Bane of Jump City
by Mr. Ubon
Summary: Over years the Teen Titans faced numerous of nefarious villains. but they've met nothing like Bane. Who is Bane? and what is he here for? They're about to meet their match. will they win or will they be BROKEN?
1. Chapter 1

The Bane of Jump City

_Note: This version of Bane will be from the game 'Batman Arkham Origins' with a little modification. Enjoy!_

_Jump City, a dark alley._

Slade checked his watch, the new guy was supposed to meet him at twelve o clock at night and the time had come. But the new guy wasn't here. Yet. He heard footsteps coming from behind and he looked back.

"Ah you're here. Good."

The man wore a big leather jacket and leather pants. He also wore a luchador mask. Though this wasn't for show and tell, it was for striking fear into his opponents. Therefore it could explain the reason why the design looked like a skull. Slade had called for this man from Gotham city to work for him.

"Bane right?" asked Slade.

"Yes?"

"You know why I called you here?"

"Yes, I want a job. You have one. Get to the point."

Slade took out a photo from his satchel showing Bane the photo of the Titans on the front page of the Jump City newspaper.

"That's all?"

"Do not underestimate them. They are not what they look like."

"Wait." Said Bane, he pointed at the one in the middle. The one with the staff and the spikey hair. He looked very familiar to him.

"I have encountered this one before. Robin."

"Really?"

"Yes, but he is no challenge. Do not worry, I will rid them for you."

"I didn't say get rid of them. I said bring them to me alive."

"Really?"

"No, I was about to but you interrupted me when you told me you knew one of them."

"My apologies, now where's the money?"

"When you finish the job, I'll give you the money."

"Very well then." Bane said and the turned around and left into the shadows. Slade was skeptical about this one but decided that he'd give this one a chance. After all, he did BREAK the Batman.

_The Titan Tower_

"BOO yah! I beat you again Beastie Boy!"

"Shut up Cyborg, you only beat me in Tekken because I let you."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

Welcome to the Titan tower, home of the Teen Titans, Jump City's finest. Keeping the streets clean of crime and disasters, they're the best at what they do. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games for an extensive amount of hours eating pizza and mashing the controllers. Beast Boy suddenly rage quitted and made his way to the refrigerator and chugged a whole gallon of Monster Energy drink. He was that angry. Robin (the leader of the Titans) rushed from his room with a very important message for all the Titans. Counting Raven and Starfire as well who were chilling by the TV as well.

"Titans! There's a bank robbery going on! We gotta get a move on now!"

"Bank robbery? Ha! This'll be easy." Said Beast Boy. And they were off. Little did they know, this wasn't going to be a typical day in the office. Something much worse was awaiting for them. They'd find out soon enough.

_Jump City Bank_

"Please don't hurt me." Pleaded one of the hostages. You'd be wondering 'why would a huge line of people visiting the bank to make a withdrawal be afraid of one man?' truth is, Bane is a fierce enemy. Even for a loner he is rather intimidating.

"I don't understand, you're holding us hostage and yet you don't demand where the money is?" asked the manager.

Bane didn't reply, he just sat by the hogtied manager. Security had already been terminated. Now all he had to do was wait for the Teen Titans. Bane stood back up and circled around the hostages. They all were whimpering with fear. That's the way he liked people to see him. A man to be feared.

"Hey!" yelled someone from a distance. Bane turned around and saw a peculiar green skinned teenager who looked like a hipster, along with his other friends as well. They all looked in his terms; strange. See, there was green skinned one, then the one with the blue cloak, the other that looked like a cyborg, another one is the tan skinned red haired one who was floating in the air, and finally a familiar face. He met the last mentioned one of this strange group before. Robin, the Batman's comrade in his war on crime. He smiled and stood up.

"I've been waiting."

"Give it up now." Said Robin in a very firm commanding voice. This however, did not intimidate Bane one bit.

"I know you."

"What are you talking about?"

"We've met before, I took you and the Batman on, while you were too weak to fight against me your mentor faced me in mortal combat. And who won? Me, I broke the Batman."

"Bane?"

"I'm pleased you remember me. Robin."

The other Titans were surprised. Raven asked "You know him?"

Robin nodded. "All too well."

Bane cracked his neck and smiled. He was ready for a fight with a bunch of adolescent worms. However, Robin did something he didn't expect. He told his comrades to stand down.

"Are you sure about this?" Starfire asked.

"Oh I'm sure. He's mine." Robin said with a smirk. He thought it'd be easy, taking on Bane.

The other Titans thought this was a very bad idea but Robin didn't care. He just wanted to kick Bane's ass. But still, as followers, the Titan's must obey their leader's orders. Robin threw a punch at Bane's face. He blocked Robin's punch and then kicked him in the stomach.

"Ha! Is that all Boy Wonder?"

"RAAAH!" Robin charged with a roundhouse kick this time. Again Bane blocked it but this time after the block he grabbed the leg and swung Robin around then threw him into the wall. Robin wiped the blood off his nose and spat some out of his mouth. Now he was angry. Bane walked over to him and picked him up with one hand on his neck.

"You are worthless." He said, throwing him again this time at the gates of the vaults where people's money were stored there. Robin struggled to get up. He was very tired, this is a very tough opponent he was taking on right now. Bane returned with a fire extinguisher in one hand.

"Now Robin, have you ever wondered what it would feel like to have a fire extinguisher hit your head?"

"N-no."

"Well you're about to find out. Heheheheh." Bane snickered maniacally.

The other Titan's couldn't take it anymore, watching their leader get beaten senselessly by a brute. They all rushed to the rescue. Cyborg shot a laser beam at Bane making him flying all the way into the vault rooms. Starfire checked on Robin to see if he was okay. Obviously he wasn't.

Bane's hand arose from the debris that literally buried him. He rolled up his sleeve revealing a wrist gauntlet with various buttons. With his right hand he pressed on of them.

Robin was fine now, he was just dizzy. The others were glad that the injuries weren't too serious.

"Now all that's left is to take Bane to jail." Raven said.

"I'm afraid it will not be that easy." Said a deep toned voice coming from the hallway. The Titan's looked and were very stunned at what stood there. Six foot five, along with some huge muscles. He had hoses that were implanted in some parts of his body, arms for example and one on the back of his neck. Behind him was a storage tank filled with mysterious green liquid. The liquid was seen flowing through the tubes into his body. His eyes were green, his veins were green. And he had a huge grin on his face.

"Let's do this." Said Bane.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" Beast Boy said.

Bane stood there, horrifying his opponents. He no longer wore the leather jacket since he grew out of it at an accelerated rate. He wore a military flak jacket that had a bunch of fancy gears on it.

"Scared? You should be." Bane charged at them like a rhino, the Titan's evaded this attack letting Bane accidently hit his head on the wall.

"I got this." Beast turned into the form of a T-rex, kicking Bane in the face. He lifted his leg and finally stomped on the brute. Thinking that he would be unconscious, he felt resistance, Bane was pressing his hands against the foot and pushed Beast Boy off balance.

"Ha ha ha AH! You think you can defeat me? HA! Think again!"

Raven and Starfire decided it'd be their turn to take on the brutish Bane.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven, used telekinesis and lifted up objects of interest such as chairs and tables and smashing them against Bane. Starfire shot cosmic rays out of her hands at him.. So much overwhelm was too much. Bane then pushed the button on his wrist gauntlet again, making him even bigger.

"Hot damn!" exclaimed Cyborg. This guy was the most weirdest and strongest of their opponents since Slade. Cyborg turned his hands into laser cannons and fired at Bane who kept dodgeing the blasts and eventually reached to him, gripping him with both of his hands on his arms. He tore them off and threw them away like a sack of puppies.

"AAAAAHHHH! My GOD YOU RIPPED MY ARMS OFF! AAAH!"

"Hey freakshow!" shouted Beast Boy.

Bane turned around only to get pushed roughly against the wall by a green mountain goat. Luckily the substance that Bane was in taking prevented the antlers from penetrating his abdomen. Beast Boy returned to his normal form and began giving Bane a serious beat down with his fists. Bane finally stopped this by grabbing him by the neck and throwing him out the window.

"Is this the best you can offer Slade? I was hoping for more of a fight."

Hearing this stunned the Titans. This guy, Bane had been someone hired by Slade (their arch nemesis) to kill them? Now Robin was pissed. He finally gained the energy to stand back up and get back in the fight.

"Bane!"

"So you are ready for another beating? Let's get started."

Robin pulled out his grappling gun. Bane laughed, thinking that that puny weapon would be useless against him. He was wrong. Robin fired it at Bane's feet. The hook pierced in his right foot making him grunt in pain. Robin then pulled with all his might to make Bane fall off balance. It worked, Bane slipped and fell on his back, giving him the oppurnity to let his fellow Titan's beat him so bad with their powers he finally couldn't get up. Robin walked over to the unconscious brute and gave him a kick to the face, and then he cuffed Bane's hands together. Bane returned to normal now, due to the drugs wearing off.

The police had finally arrived, taking Bane away to the Jump City Correctional Facility where criminal stay there to be locked out of society. The Titans were exhausted so they returned to the Tower.

Jump City Correctional Facility

They took his drugs along with the tubes and the storage tank and his mask away and put him in a prisoner uniform. You'd expect him to look somewhat disfigured but no, he was a bald man with several scars on his head due to years of combat as an assassin. Bane was escorted to his cell by two guards; they made fun of him how he got beaten up by the Teen Titans. Bane could handle this; prison was nothing new to him. This prison was soft compared to Pena Duro; the prison where he was incarcerated since he was born. He'd break free, and he'd complete his job. The Titans had proved themselves to be worthy opponents. Now he had to figure out how to beat them one by one. He was thrown into the cell and the guards left. The doors shut and he exhaled.

"Tough luck huh. Lemme guess, Teen Titans?" said a figure sleeping on a bed.

"You know of them?"

"Yep." The figure finally got out of the bed and approached Bane. She was girl who had silver skin, bright pink hair that stood up kind of like a horshoe, and pink eyes.

"What are you to them?" Bane asked.

"They're the idiots that locked me up here."

"They are certainly worthy opponents. I plan to break out of here and best them."

"It's impossible to break out of here, believe me I've tried."

Bane sighed and sat in the corner. The girl sat by him.

"I'm Jinx. What's your name?"

"Bane."

"Weird name."

"I cannot say the same for Jinx."

Night came, jinx slept on the bed while Bane meditated on the floor. He was going to break out of here somehow. He just had plan very carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Titan Tower

"Man I tell ya Beast Boy, you simply CAN'T beat me at Tekken! I'm da boss of this game son!"

"Shut up Cy. AW YEAAAH! I won!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg were having another rematch in their video game, and finally in a 'long' time Beast Boy finally won. This made Cyborg rage quit and headed for the refrigerator.

"Beat that Cyborg! BA HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Raven remained in her room, reading as usual and Starfire playing with Silkie (all should know who Silkie is. If not then look it up on the Teen titans wiki). Heavy metal music was playing in Robin's room, Cannibal Corpse was his personal favorite band to listen. He was also on the phone.

"So yeah, he's in jail now Bruce."

"Thank god."

"Yeah, and by that time he was nothing but a vegetable!"

"You did good Dick. I'm proud of you. I have to go now. The Bat signal's up again."

"Okay. Later's Bruce."

It was a good day, he felt relieved after the incident yesterday. Bane had almost killed him that day, if not for his fellow Titan's he would've felt the impact of a fire extugisher crack his head in half. Though, at the same time, he felt powerless. He among the others was the only Titan with no superpowers. All he relied on were his wits and gadgets. Ah but hey, life goes on, he decided to take a drink out some Monster Energy.

Jump City Correctional facility

The idea was here, he knew what he had to do. There were plenty of other prisoners here in this facility that had mutant powers as well. If he could be persuasive enough, he could inspire them and I them make a riot in the facility. Thus needing someone to follow and lay low for a bit. Then the time would come, the time to take town the Teen Titans.

"I know what to do Jinx." He said.

"What?"

"I know how to break out of here."

"I'm tellin' ya. There's no way."

"Trust me. I'll pretend to have a heart attack and you call the guards to get over here. I'll get up and disarm them then pacify them. You and me will head over to the control room and deactivate the cell doors of every prisoner room. The fun begins after that. You have a reputation here yes?"

"Most people here know me."

"Excelent. You let them know who to follow then."

"You?"

"Yes. Let us commence now. AAAH!" Bane faked yells of pain, making the guards look towards the cell. Jinx yelled fr them to get over there. Like gullible idiots, they did. Guard one opened the cell and checked Bane who got up and disarmed him of his weapon. Then kicked him in the groin and bashed his head against the wall. Guard number 2 had bad luck. Literally. Jinx had the power of bringing bad luck to people, making Guard number 2 choke to death.

"Let's go."

…

Bane and Jinx broke into the control room as planned. When they entered, Bane shot everyone with the pistol he had obatained from the guard whom he bashed his head against the wall. Jinx walked over to the control panel and deactivated the locks on every cell door. Bane smiled, he liked this one. She could be a valuble asset to his plan. The riot began, the next step was to use the loudspeaker.

"Prisoners of Jump City! I am Bane! If you wish to successfully escape this prison then follow me! I will lead you to victory! I will lead all of you to the ones responsible for placing you into this hell hole!"

The prisoners all cheered as they charged through the prison guards, killing them one by one for oppressing them. Their savior, Bane stood at the gate where freedom awaited. he raised his fist in the air.

"You want freedom?"

The crowd all exclaimed yes. Bane then kicked the gate down with all his might. Even without venom (the drug he uses to gain his strength) he was still a strong man. They all rushed through and felt the sweet air breeze before them. The police surrounded the perimeter but that didn't stop them. Bane had already given the prisoners access to the weapons room. They were armed to the teeth. All seemed to go well, until the Teen Titans arrived.

"Damn it." Thought Bane.


End file.
